


[ME]心血来潮

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 《与你为邻》系列番外四





	[ME]心血来潮

毕业典礼对于每个学校来说，都是一年一度的大事，作为美国高校中的一顶王冠，哈佛自然也不例外，声势浩大到足以感染整座城市，当日的剑桥几乎全城的空气里都弥漫着快乐的因子。

Mark就是在这样一片生机勃勃的氛围下到达了目的地——校外的饥渴学子酒吧，并且一眼就看到了坐在橱窗边，百无聊赖地拨弄着笔电触摸板的Eduardo，他可爱的斑比爱人。

有一点关于Alpha和Omega建立连结的好处，就是在一定的程度和范围内可以做到精神相通，所以还没等Mark走进去，这只被他标记了的小鹿便知道要抬头朝着自己的方向看过来，Eduardo只微微愣神了一瞬，下一秒就任由欣喜占据了双眼，Mark望着那对浅棕色的琥珀逐渐被甜蜜浸润，内心同样豁然开朗。

他比想象中的还要想念自己的宝贝。

等Mark在对面的椅子上坐定，Eduardo不吝啬于表达内心的喜悦，蹭起身跟他接了一个浅尝辄止的吻，Mark轻轻地把手指穿进小家伙整齐的头发里，平日凌厉惯了的眼里此刻只剩下温柔与笑意。

通过旁边反光的玻璃Mark瞄到了Eduardo电脑屏幕上的内容，看样子是一篇课程论文，进度还停留在第一个一级标题处。

这成为了他们的话头。

“为什么不在学校里写？”Mark问。

只见Eduardo撅起了嘴——他的小朋友不高兴时的常规动作，跟他抱怨，“毕业生们恨不得能把学校整个搅开锅，我已经连着很多天没睡好觉了。”

的确，Eduardo的眼下有淡淡的青色阴影，Mark刚才没发现，要仔细看才注意得到。

他不动声色地皱了皱眉，问道，“他们闹到了艾略特？”

这是他读书那阵都不会有的情况，艾略特住的都是有家庭背景的Omega，往往会被隔离在这些行动外。

“何止！”Eduardo的声调都拔高了几度，活脱脱一只气急败坏的小动物，“那帮滚蛋，跟住在艾略特的Omega毕业生们交换了楼层卡，一到晚上就一间寝室一间寝室地挨着敲门骚扰人，前几天我实在受不了，开门用灭火器对着他们喷了一通，居然还被校方批评欺凌前辈。”

“……”

Mark不知道是该气他没有自保意识还是该笑他自找麻烦，明明早在几周前自己就跟他说过遇见毕业生要绕道走，这群规矩了四年的野蜂一定会趁着离别季搞事，都快发展成哈佛每年的传统保留项目了，学校也睁一只眼闭一只眼，Eduardo跟他们硬刚肯定不可能讨到好。

但又不得不说，他的小情人迫真是勇气可嘉，Mark光是想象一下那些虚张声势的色中恶鬼冷不丁被喷上一身泡沫，怒不可遏却又无可奈何，最后只能灰溜溜地去跟学校负责人告状的样子，简直都要憋不住笑。

“咳——”

Mark正色，刚要拿出年长者的姿态教训人，话还没出口就让对方给打断。

“你不会是要骂我吧，”小家伙摆出一副委委屈屈的可怜样，睁圆了湿漉漉的眼睛，沮丧道，“别骂了，为这父亲都跟我冷战了三天了。”

“为什么？”Mark不解。

“他觉得被学校批评很丢脸，我让家族蒙羞了。”Eduardo郁闷道。

这下Mark是真的疑惑了，在他看来，Eduardo又没有做错事，唯一要说有不对的地方就是把自己置于了可能的危险当中，毕竟他面对的是几个色胆包天的Alpha和Beta，生理上的劣势不言自喻，但谁都知道这群人不是书呆子就是死宅，只是蹦得高罢了，真要付诸行动没一个敢。

老Saverin不是因为担心Eduardo才对他加以责备，而是因为一次小小的通报批评就跟他连战数日，这对当年受过留校察看处分并擅自退学家里人都不咸不淡的Mark来说，完全是匪夷所思。

“没事，”Mark不擅长安慰人，但也不想他的宝贝难过，于是沉思片刻后，一本正经地说，“如果他跟你断绝关系，我就向你求婚，你喜欢Eduardo Zuckerberg这个名字吗？”

“……？”小Saverin吓得连手都僵在半空，枫糖做成的眼睛眨巴眨巴，以为自己的耳朵出了毛病，听错了Mark说的话。

过了半晌，渐渐回过神来的Eduardo思索了一阵，幡然醒悟般地握住了Mark放在桌上的手，语气急切，“是不是我的父亲一辈子不和我断绝关系，你就永远都不跟我求婚了？”

Mark快让这只小鹿的举一反三给笑死，嘴角都勾起了明显的弧度，再开口话里已经带上了玩味，“Wardo想被求婚？但你的年龄还没到，这要怎么办。”

联邦政府规定Omega的最小结婚年龄为21岁，Alpha和beta都是20岁即可，低于这个年龄的需要得到法官的额外批准。

Eduardo的脸刷地红了，他不自在地端过一旁的饮料，想借喝水来掩饰，可弄得太急，不小心倒了一大半在衣服上。

“啊——”

小Saverin惊呼出声，连忙急匆匆地向洗手间跑去，Mark扬着唇，心情大好地跟在后面，环顾四周没人后，不由分说地将他的小朋友推进了其中一个隔间，反手锁上了那扇木板门。

他近乎狂乱地亲吻着Eduardo，舌尖在对方的口腔里翻搅，以此诉说着他激烈的欲望与爱恋。Eduardo被他抱到了马桶的水箱盖子上，很听话地张着嘴任啃任舔，单手环着Mark的脖子，另一只也体贴地探到Alpha身下，隔着硬质的牛仔布料拨弄那处的炽热。

跟上次比起来，又是一段长久的分别，Mark满意于小鹿的懂事，但也明白仅仅靠隔靴搔痒是不够的。

他气喘吁吁地跟Eduardo分开，蓝色的眼眸幽深得像夜晚的海，平直的声线被欲火灼得沙哑，他亟需得到对方的特许，用的却是陈述式的命令语调，“Wardo，我想做。”

“想”这种词飘到Eduardo的耳朵里，就被自动转换成了“要”。

虽说他们之间的性爱经历不少，Eduardo也从未在情事上矜持过，可到底还是老派家族下长成的小少爷，骨子里自带了一份保守，要他在公共场合就把自己交付给Mark，Eduardo确实做不到毫无顾忌。

Mark看着小家伙微垂的眼睑，两片浓密的羽睫在煽情地颤动，不由得一阵心痒。他打算剥夺自己宝贝的选择权，没等人同意，Mark就把Eduardo的衬衫从裤腰中扯了出来。

他真的是很迫不及待，连对方衣服的扣子都不想解，直接从下往上撩，将布料通通堆到了Eduardo的胸口上，露出大片白皙的皮肤，上面还点缀了两颗诱人的石榴子。

因为羞耻心作祟，很快Eduardo全身都染上了一层薄粉，他有些懊恼Mark不关心自己的犹豫，又觉得平时单调刻板惯了的硅谷暴君能这么行事大胆一回也算难得，小少爷思索了几秒，还是决定不推开他。

这给了Mark机会。他立刻亲上了那对被自己肖想已久的小果实，舌头扫过乳晕，齿尖抵着闭合的乳孔啃食，发出啧啧的轻响，小Omega这里的神经丰富，被弄得整个人都敏感了起来。

所幸意识还在，Eduardo后悔于刚刚自己的大方，Mark的唇舌非常过分，牙齿尖利得仿佛该长在某种食肉动物嘴里，Eduardo每被咬一口，都要忧心Mark会不会给他人为地制造出一个穿孔，像那些在乳头上镶嵌着白金和钻石的时髦Omega一样，他在学校里也见过不少。

除此之外就是莫名的嫉妒，Eduardo觉得Mark好像对周围这些都特别熟悉，他的意思是，自从踏进这家酒吧，Mark就表现得十分驾轻就熟，尤其在他跟着自己进入洗手间之后，接下来所发生的一切都太顺理成章了，他甚至知道墙壁的暗格里藏着保险套和避孕药，Eduardo可以笃定自己绝对不是第一个跟Mark进到这里的Omega，万一他的Alpha跟那群在艾略特楼里围追打劫的流氓一样，早就是欢场老手也说不定。

但性情直率的小少爷不会独自生气和疑心，他想听听对方的解释。

因而当Mark得寸进尺地将双手游移在小鹿被西装裤包裹得万分优雅的线条上时，Eduardo状似漫不经心地开口，问这对他来说是不是一次故地重游，又或许他能有幸找回大学时代难忘的记忆，成功地逼停了面前这位斗志昂扬的Alpha先生。

不管装得有多好，精神连结都会暴露他的心境，更别说Eduardo原本就不是什么合格的演员——在短短的两个一般疑问句中用了四五个强调词，Mark就算是想听不出都难。

Alpha的眼睛里是无穷无尽的蓝，除了稍重的喘息，脸上什么情绪都看不出，喜怒不辨，而Eduardo却并不心虚，目光绰绰地与他对视，眼底清澈如一汪融冰后的活泉。

Mark先绷不住，他佯怒地在小Omega的鼻头上啃了啃，心下却多是无奈，似笑非笑地跟Eduardo坦白，说自己只在这里得到过一次口交，已经忘了那人的性别，只记得香水很刺鼻，他被干扰得一直都没能射出来。

Eduardo眨眨眼，有点不相信Mark所说的话，后者不怀好意地闷笑了几声，让他随意求证，不过这件事是Dustin他们手里唯一关于Mark的把柄，最好谨慎发问，不然自己那帮损友一定会让Eduardo赔一个对等的料给他们。

小少爷勉强信了Mark的话，他心高气傲，当然会介意爱人以前的情史，尤其在Mark读书期间，自己还只是个刚从巴西移民过来、重新牙牙学语的稚童，Eduardo就觉得心里有股无名的火在烧。

他将不快转嫁给了自己的Alpha，“为什么我们没能一起上学？”

看着闷闷不乐的小家伙，Mark很容易就理解了他的逻辑，他不轻不重地在Eduardo的胸前揪了一把，疼得小Omega龇牙咧嘴，趁对方发难前，Mark又及时地帮人揉捏起来，嘴里说着半真半假的玩笑话，“Wardo又不是天才儿童，可以六岁上哈佛。”

“那——”

“而且，”Mark摆出严肃脸，“我也不是恋童癖。”

“上大学的时候我最喜欢大胸脯的女性Omega，”他故作轻蔑地啧啧了几下，双手在Eduardo贫瘠的乳房上流连忘返，“你连入门的资格都不会有，小Dudu。”

Eduardo被他气得够呛，刚要伸手去推，Mark忽然释放了大量的信息素，轻而易举便压制住了自己的小朋友。

这下，Eduardo只能软着手脚任人采撷，一双巨大的斑比眼红红的，像不小心跌进猎人陷阱的小鹿，浑身上下都透露着不甘，Mark不是真的想惹他的宝贝生气，于是收敛了一些，凑到Eduardo耳边哄人。

“我现在只喜欢它们。”

说罢指腹蹭过对方硬成小石子的乳头。

Eduardo哼哼了几句，听不出内容，但Mark知道这代表着和解。

Mark低低地笑了出声，和Eduardo贴在一起的胸膛从内部传来沉闷的震动。

他们又重新亲吻彼此，与上次不同的是，小家伙有点心不在焉，展示在Mark眼中就成了不专心。

“舌头。”

他提醒到。

Eduardo乖乖地把软乎乎的舌尖抵进Mark的牙齿中间，任对方含着吃个不停。

亲了一会儿，Eduardo有些不耐烦了。

“不，累了，”小少爷含糊不清地说，“待会儿再亲。”

他的小Omega总是这样，别扭不会超过五分钟，又格外坦荡，什么话都能直白地说出口，包括这些带有色情意味的讨价还价。Mark想起刚刚因为吃醋而格外精神的小家伙，心口燃起一阵旺火，托着Eduardo的后脑更加凶狠地吻了过去，认真地纠缠他，舌头抵着舌头做出进退的动作。

都是尝过极致快乐的人，怎么可能感觉不到这其中的暗示性。信息素的味道萦绕在二人之间，Eduardo在接吻的间隙啊呀叫了一声，Mark猜是他后面流水了，所以强硬地剥了对方的裤子，连着内裤一起给褪到了膝弯。

“Mark！你——”

Eduardo大惊，他的Alpha没有给他反应的时间。

意图行凶者倒是很喜欢眼前的光景——Omega白腻腻的腿间果然湿滑一片，前面的小Wardo也难掩雀跃，Mark不客气地送入两指，Saverin家的小少爷根本连反抗的力气都没有，只能任由他粗粝的指头在自己身体里为非作歹，

Mark瞥见那处的湿红，穴口的褶皱也撑开了，自己的手指正如搅弄玫瑰花心的树枝，盛不下的花蜜蜿蜒溢流，打湿了他整只手。

Mark低低地说了一句什么，Eduardo没听清楚，但又不想问——他猜肯定不会是好话，这种时候Mark不可能不会用言语轻薄自己。

他回了别的。

不愿吃苦小家伙知道眼下自己该做的就是讨好Mark，只有Mark高兴了他才能免受不必要的磨难。

小情人软软糯糯的求饶声传到耳朵里的通感就像是浸过蜂蜜的羽毛，一下一下地在Mark心头扫过，他非但没被唤起一星半点的怜悯，反而更加欲火焚身，相应地手上动静也愈加大胆。

缠绵缱绻的指交让Eduardo潮吹了，这不能怪他，谁叫Mark抵死了欺负他，一半的手掌都陷入了他的生殖腔里，四根指头来去自如，在Omega的嫩穴里旋转抠挖，Eduardo又酸又胀，小腹跟洒了柠檬汁似的，被玩得一抖一抖的，没多久就哆嗦着丢到了Mark手上。

即便在高潮中，小Saverin也还记得这里是随时都可能进来人的公共卫生间，因此他捂住了嘴，防止外人听到他的浪叫。

处在极乐中的Eduardo对Mark的诱惑力足以致命，他太爱自己宝贝的大眼睛里雾气漫延的样子，迷茫中那份清纯与浪荡结合得很好，贞洁和肉欲似乎在Eduardo身上找到了平衡点，任他再怎么吹得死去活来，也不会让人联想到堕落，最多就是落入凡尘中的天使，哪个男人看了都想肏。

刚才Eduardo的前面也射出了精液，星星点点的白浊被弄得到处都是，此时那根正软趴趴地歪在小鹿的绒毛丛里，Mark在红通通顶端掐了一下，换来了Eduardo的轻颤。

“Wardo，舒不舒服？”

他知道答案，但还是在明知故问，原因是他需要转移Eduardo的注意。

Mark解开皮带拉下裤链，筋脉贲张的粗大肉茎弹跳着想要一举进攻，他把Eduardo的屁股拉到水箱边缘悬空，单让腰部成为受力的支点。回过神来的Eduardo有点怕，伸出一只手抓着一侧的横杆，目的是为了起到平衡的作用。

Mark眼神深邃地看了他的小朋友一眼，里面饱含的情欲令Eduardo不自觉地吞了吞口水，害怕也渐渐被期待所替代，另一只手不再捂着嘴巴，而是让Eduardo自己含住了食指，宛如口欲期的幼儿，一派天真地盯着Alpha身下的巨物，直到它开始侵入。

Eduardo的穴口很软，Mark毫不费力就顶了进去，层层叠叠的嫩肉被壮硕的阴茎碾平，而后又反复拖曳，小Omega不停地在出水，Mark呼吸粗重得像台老旧的风箱，但他的腰胯又如同装上了性能最佳的引擎，回回都顶到小家伙体内要命的地方。

钝钝的痛觉夹杂在交媾的快感中，Eduardo有点不知所措，本能地绞紧了在自己腔道里横冲直撞的Mark，可又不想打断对方的兴致，只好嘶嘶地抽着气服软，说他的东西好大好硬，说他操得太深，子宫都被操得疼，说自己受不了，如果弄坏了以后就没办法给他生小宝宝……就这还不算完，Eduardo的手也没闲着，摸够了Mark卫衣底下轮廓分明的腹肌，就往下握住他滞留在外的一小截根部，连带着去抓他一侧饱胀的囊球，收紧手指，想让Mark尽快发泄出来一次，自己也好少受点罪。

这招最早Eduardo使一两次或许还管用，然而如今的Mark早已免疫，他的眼里明暗忽闪，平添了几分阴鸷，双手钳着Eduardo的膝弯使劲朝两边掰开，小家伙因为韧带被拉扯到极限不禁发出尖叫。

可Mark并没有停顿，他低着头，目不转睛地凝视两个人楔合在一起的部位，虽然他无法透视，但也知道此刻自己的顶端就抵在小Omega的宫颈。Eduardo猜出了他要做什么，怯怯地求他别在这里，但Mark不想一味地迁就自己的小朋友，这是溺爱，所以他在Eduardo的额头落下一个轻吻，下面却十分坚定地行进，慢慢地凿开了Eduardo的子宫口，性蕾丰富的龟头陷入一片柔软湿润之中，整根生殖器分毫不差地埋在Omega的产道内，他连动都不敢动，因为怕会当场成结，精关失守，这对他们来说都算是浪费。

等那阵强烈的射精欲望过去之后，Mark小幅度地抽送了几下，黏哒哒的水声响起，Eduardo拧着眉头捂住自己的肚子，叫得期期艾艾，但从越来越湿的甬道触感判断，小家伙其实是乐在其中。

Mark彻底迷上了这个小荡妇善于勾引男人的淫穴，动作变得狂放，干得又狠又重，青筋虬结的阴茎胀成暗红色，每插一次就会引来Eduardo的颤抖，以及内里纷乱的吮吸，他爱死这了，哑声问到，“Wardo想把我咬断吗？”

“还是我的Dudu太淫荡了，都舍不得我离开。”

“别……别说……”

羞愤不已的Eduardo宁可把自己的耳朵封上，也不想听Mark说这露骨的下流话。

对方如愿闭上了嘴，转而对准小Omega的私处埋头苦干。

又有水了，还是从深一点的位置涌下来的，那里好像在渴望着什么，湿意漫延，液体被Mark的阴茎堵在生殖腔里，Eduardo难堪得想把脸埋起来。

“M…Mark，Mark……”

蓦地，环在他肩上的力道收紧，Eduardo的眼睛蒙了一层氤氲的湿气，喊出来的调也变了，甜蜜的味道止不住地外泄，夹在两人中间的阴茎也竖得笔直。

“嗯——慢，慢点。”

Mark天赋异禀，绝对有成为暴君的资本，征服他的宝贝根本不费吹灰之力，Eduardo十分情动，鹿眼让性交带来的热潮熏出几丝娇媚，生理性泪水在双眸汇集，他承受不住似的闭上眼，发出小动物般呜呜的哀鸣。但Mark不会被表面所骗，他最清楚自己的小朋友底线在哪儿，这还连临界点都够不到，Mark凝神屏息，把着Eduardo的腿让人更贴近自己，胯骨耸得又快又急，粗长的生殖器仿佛化为了某种刑具，堪称凶悍地舂捣着Omega金贵的产道，几乎要操烂对方的小子宫。

再顾不得外面是不是有人会听到，Eduardo只觉得灵魂都快被Mark干出窍了，理智就跟他生殖腔里的水一样，源源不绝地流到体外弃他而去，他泣不成声，却又感到欢愉无比，Mark完完全全地塞满了他，严丝合缝，最深的尽头也被牢固地占有，肉贴肉的亲密无间是他需要的，而这只有Mark能给他。

又一次被撞开宫口的软肉，Eduardo只来得及发出半个音节，便不受控制地开始抽搐，太多甜腻的汁液争先恐后地从Mark正在肏的地方奔涌而出，Eduardo收不住，也有心无力，只能听之任之，松懈身体接受了这次来势汹汹的潮吹，哼着可怜兮兮的鼻音跟Mark索吻，后者忙着抵抗Omega产道绞缩带来的喷射欲，冷落了嘴唇红润的小情人，招致Eduardo的不满，小Omega既委屈又愤怒地咬上了Mark高挺的鼻梁，一只手自顾自地揉按酸胀的小腹，结果意外地感知到了身体里不属于自己的那部分。

“你怎么在这里……拿出去，拿出去——”

小鹿并没有戳了恶龙逆鳞的自知之明，还在无畏地挣扎不止。Eduardo本来不觉得怎么样，可他第一次发现Alpha的生殖器居然能插到那么深的位置，震惊的同时还充斥了一些无谓的不安——他真的怕会被Mark顶穿肚皮。

“别动，”Mark的胸膛起伏得厉害，钴蓝色的眼睛里闪过凌厉的光芒，语气里却反常地透出些许狼狈，“放松——不准夹。”

他缓慢地往外抽离，阴茎早就是剑拔弩张，偏偏Eduardo还不配合，时不时地缩动一下，Mark太阳穴的血管突突直跳，要花很大的耐力才能忍住不插到底射精。

“呜……不要磨，不……啊！”

刚高潮完的Omega产道最是敏感，Mark的龟头随便动一动都要难受好久，更何况是紧贴着向外拔，Eduardo明白自己的Alpha是要退出，但他太经不起折腾，竟然又含着Mark的生殖器吃了起来，宫颈口偷偷地滑出一股淫水，吞吐得滋滋作响，连许久未碰的前面也兀自射出浊白的精液。

烈火从下体熊熊燃烧，Mark引以为傲的理性被他的小朋友抽缩着的肉腔通通送去见了上帝，他粗喘了一阵，趁着Eduardo潮吹之际重新把自己的东西送回原来的那处，对Omega的哭泣充耳不闻，肆无忌惮地在对方内里归属于他的领地上逡巡，插得小家伙汁水四溢，生生把Eduardo的产道撑出了自己的形状。

“啊！不要了！呜——”

小Omega的高潮还未停止，Mark都没等他缓过劲，眼下又被这样对待，生殖腔经受着男人粗鲁的鞭挞，Eduardo感觉小腹快要胀破，惊慌失措地抱紧施暴者，将Mark当成了风暴中海上的一匹浮木。

可惜Mark没有停下，甚至变本加厉，锲而不舍地按着他的小朋友做，不断地让自己的阴茎来回占满Eduardo的产道，龟头又整个陷进了小家伙的子宫。他的Wardo哪里都是软绵绵的，并且由于长时间的亵玩，宫颈很是松软，里面又嫩又湿，吸得Mark头皮发麻，全身的血液都直往下涌。

求助无果的情况下，Eduardo终于懂得对方不会放过自己，于是就用带着哭腔的软调控诉Mark的罪恶行径，骂他混蛋，埋怨他怎么还要，明明自己都给了那么多了，说肚子疼吃不下，不想Mark捅太深。

混蛋本尊听了这些，非但没有半点惭愧，反而硬得更过分了。Mark的双臂就卡在小家伙的膝盖窝，Eduardo被迫正面冲他摆出门户洞开的姿势。

一双幽深的眼睛直勾勾地盯着对方，Mark的喘气声粗哑急促，信息素铺天盖地地倾泄，似乎要将他的小Omega生吞活剥。

每当他这么做，即使再不情愿，年幼的巴西斑比也会掉进他的圈套。空气里的荷尔蒙胶着在一起，Eduardo就如同刚从水里捞出来一样，浑身湿淋淋的，闻起来也很甜，中和了他信息素的冷硬。

Mark轻笑，低头在小家伙被刺激得发红的眼尾吻了一下，无不怜惜地开口，说的却是很难入耳的内容。

“Wardo乖，别咬那么紧，Uncle Mark好把弟弟妹妹们射给你。”

听到这个，Eduardo简直要恼羞成怒。被逼急了的小家伙开始负隅顽抗，对着身上的暴君又是挥爪子又是磨牙齿，Mark也不生气，像头精明的猎豹，等对方没力气了才着手反击。

他有一柄世界上最坚硬的利剑，即便是和其他人比也毫不逊色，同样也是这个东西，让他的小朋友又爱又怕，而现在Mark要用它给Eduardo带来今天的第无数次高潮。

“啊——不、不，别顶那里……呜，要，要……呀——！”

Eduardo指节分明的手指可爱地蜷在Mark的衣领处，嘴里咿咿呀呀胡乱地讨着饶，私处却很乖地在吃Mark的阴茎，子宫口的水一小股一小股地喷下来，但又全被Mark堵在产道里，Eduardo抽泣着求他拿出去，口齿不清地跟他保证，说等自己结束就让Mark随便肏，子宫也可以任他玩，他想射多少进去都没关系。

这些淫词浪语从Eduardo的嘴里说出显得既纯粹又放荡，Mark被撩拨得不能自持，疯狂地在对方的穴里抽送，那么长的一根阴茎全部退出又整根插入，小家伙能吃到底，还在自己身下吹得断断续续时而快慰时而难过，欲望的火焰足以烧光Mark脑子里的一切。

他的结骨有了膨出的趋势，但和以往不同的是，Mark没有当机立断地让自己离开Eduardo的肉穴，或者戴上抑制成结的保险套，而是由着那处慢慢地变大变硬，卡在Eduardo的生殖腔口，他的小朋友崩溃地哭了，因为被结卡住的疼痛和恐惧，但子宫又自发地收缩起来——这是Omega的繁殖本能，准备接受精液浇灌，好方便为Alpha生育后代。

饶是再宠Eduardo，这个时候的Mark也不可能心软退缩。他就快要到了，他的小朋友虽然在哭，但也很听话，没有勒令自己滚出去，驯服得不成样子。

“宝贝不哭，”Mark牵起Eduardo的手，嘴唇凑过去在他的指尖落下一个吻，眼里的情热汹涌到能够掀起一阵小型龙卷风，语气却又温柔得难以形容，“我的Wardo最乖了，对不对。”

射精的时候，Eduardo慌乱地攀紧了他，表现得那样手足无措，下面却热切地咬紧了Alpha的生殖器，死死地契合，宛如一把剑插在合适的鞘里，这让Mark自满又得意。

平常他都不会内射给他的小朋友，一是考虑到他年龄小怕吃多了避孕药不好，二是不想让他食髓知味，没有Omega会不爱子宫被撑满的感觉，Mark有意要自己的小家伙保持相对的清心寡欲，目的是防止Eduardo太过迷恋性爱，毕竟他大多数时间都在西海岸，不能为远在美东接受顶级高等教育的小少爷排忧解难。

以前Eduardo要也不给，这次暴君却一改往日的克制，把囊袋里所有的存货都一股脑地交代给了他的宝贝。

小Omega抽了抽鼻子，适应了那阵打在子宫壁上强而有力的冲击后，大眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈，怯生生地伸手下去碰Alpha那对挤压在两人之间的储精囊，见Mark没阻止，便好奇地把它们托在掌心。

自己要的就都在这里面了。Eduardo红着脸分神想……可为什么这里不变轻呢，依然还是沉甸甸的，他一只手都握不住。

“喜欢吗？”Mark哑着嗓子问。

“嗯，”他的宝贝很诚实，尽管有点羞赧，声音软软的，像含了一包蜜糖，“Mark在里面，好舒服。”

“小骚货。”

他忍不住咒骂一句，更多肮脏的粗词却湮没在了喉咙里，紧接着，他对上那双懵懂纯情的斑比眼，Mark的理智霎时被撒旦俘获，他拎开小母鹿的蹄子，几乎使得对方的双腿呈水平状打开，光洁平坦的腹部就暴露在自己眼前，然后手掌朝下贴住那里，没给人时间回过神来，一下子极为恶劣地按了上去，力道是之前Eduardo自己弄的十倍，他娇气的小朋友瞬间发出一声类似凄厉的惨叫，产道和子宫猛地痉挛起来，Mark被绞得眼前发白，射得更急更凶，Eduardo的肚子以肉眼可见的速度鼓了起来，冒出一个小小的圆弧。

“呜呜呜，太多了……好硬，疼……”

上面的嘴再口是心非也没用，Omega湿软的肉穴仿佛一个只知收纳男人精水的淫窟，Eduardo的生殖腔虽浅，但依然能实打实地吃尽Mark射的每一滴。

“乖宝贝，不疼，”他的结总算消退，Mark没多温存，而是及时抽出了生殖器，“我出来了。”

小Omega失去堵腔口的“瓶塞”，茫然地哭了几声，在感受到了内里的异样后，哆嗦着手兜在了穴口下。

过了好一会儿，却没有液体流出的迹象，Eduardo不解地低头看，正好撞见Mark充满了侵略性的视线，他恨恨地在对方的下巴上咬了一口，颐指气使地命令Mark为自己整理好凌乱的衣物，至于子宫里灌满的那些，Eduardo要回宿舍了再清理。

对此，Mark当然不会有异议，就是有一个问题——

他从小暗格里取出避孕药瓶，仔细地看了成分和保质期，从里面倒了一颗出来，喂到Eduardo的嘴里。

后者没有跟他闹，因为连Eduardo也知道这次他做过分了。

又多又浓的精液满满当当地充盈着孕龄中的Omega的肚子，光是这一次的量就能让Eduardo怀上几百遍他的种——可Mark不会舍得，毫无疑问。

阻力不仅来自Saverin家庭家族，还有外界的舆论，像Eduardo这样出身显赫的小少爷，不管平权的声浪有多么浩大，还是有无数的眼睛盯着他背后，想看他摔下悬崖。

深谙人性弱点的Mark自然高瞻远瞩，他草草地擦拭了自己身上暧昧的痕迹，又变戏法似的从口袋里掏出一枚一次性的橡胶软塞，把它推进了Eduardo的小穴。

在为小家伙穿好衣服后，Mark突然听见隔间外的异响。

从不算小的动静判断，可能不止有两个人。

Mark的脸色阴沉，面部肌肉微微僵硬——他没有立场谴责他人的性癖，却不想Eduardo亲眼目睹这过于猎奇的玩法。

某种意义上，Mark还是把Eduardo当成一个孩子，性解放那套并不适合自己的小朋友，也不宜接触如此赤裸原始的肉欲。

Eduardo不明所以，他正在气闷自己衬衫上的理道皱印，刚要从门缝往外望一望，却被Mark捂住了眼。

一阵叮叮咚咚的响动过后，Eduardo莫名其妙地就被Mark带出了洗手间，他拉下自己眼睛上对方的手，奇怪于Mark的态度，回头张望那扇紧闭的门，然后就让自己的Alpha牵着走回了原先的座位。

“有几个女士在洗漱，不太礼貌。”

Mark面不改色地混淆视听，Eduardo也没多想，想起衣服底下掩盖的狼藉，小少爷坐不住了，匆匆地收好电脑便和Mark一起离开了酒吧。

清洁身体发展成为第二场性爱是意料之中的事，他们都还年轻，又是别后重聚，Eduardo被Mark弄成了一只粘人的小母猫，休息好了也要搂要抱。暴君先生当然不会拒绝，他享受被小家伙需要的感觉，即便洗澡洗得越来越不干净，香波的泡沫和热水的蒸汽升腾到整间浴室，他也不想放开怀里的宝贝。

后来Eduardo躺在放满水的浴缸里，累得一根手指也抬不起，Mark还由嫌不足，意犹未尽地亲吻着小Omega洁白圆滑的肩头，手伸进水里，在对方看不见的地方搅动，Eduardo不高兴地哼了两声，但身体却做不出反抗的行为，只能瞪着Mark那双波澜不惊的蓝色眼睛，意图借此传达自己的抗议。

密集的敲门声打乱了Mark的节奏。

Eduardo差一点就又被按着进入，此刻只觉得平日里讨厌的声响都成了天籁，他拼命向Mark示意，一双细白修长的腿扑扑腾腾，柔韧的腰肢在水下扭得像条滑不溜手的鱼，Mark只得作罢，披上浴袍，面色不善地朝走廊迈进。

门被打开之前那群不知死活的毕业生还想着要在Eduardo的宿舍外开一整夜的派对，他们带了足够多的咖啡红牛和香槟，音响也没落下——宅男记起仇来就跟黏在脚底的口香糖，得费些功夫才能撕掉。

他们没想到开门的会是Mark。

The Mark Zuckerberg。

湿着头发，五官尖锐，神色可怖，十分对得起他硅谷暴君的名号。

而他也正好是这群乌合之众的偶像。

四周万籁寂静，连他把音乐关了，这些人都没发觉。

“艾略特似乎不是你们能来的地方。”

Mark面无表情地说，但瞎子也能看得出他的不悦。

最后，毕业生们也不知道是怎么回事，稀里糊涂地就接受了Mark的言语威胁，还保证绝对不会再来骚扰Eduardo Saverin。

不过，他的原话是怎么样的来着？

“……我不希望我的Omega遭到羞辱和霸凌。”

——我的Omega。

……

！！！！

一众学生失魂落魄地各自回寝，想破了脑袋也没想出这个不知天高地厚的小学弟为什么会勾搭上他们心中高高在上的神祇，两个人的交集明明小于等于零。

问题解决，Mark返回去想继续收拾自己恣意妄为的小麻烦，却发现Eduardo早就在浴缸里睡着了，水也快凉得差不多。

他只好抱着人回到床上。

关灯之后，Mark替Eduardo掖好被角，然后被迷迷糊糊的小家伙抱住了腰，一颗小脑袋也顺势埋在了自己胸前。

“Wardo？”他轻声叫到。

回应他的只有对方绵长的呼吸声。

Mark无声地笑了笑。

他愿意就这样睡一整天。

FIN


End file.
